


Love Triangle.

by SxDxB



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Define a love triangle.It's a romantic relationship between three people.Simple.





	1. Chapter 1

How this happened, Sam Emerson has no fuckin' idea. He was aware the Frog brothers shared, just about everything. He never once imagined he'd be one of those things shared between the two of them.  Sam was smitten with Edgar and Edgar was smitten with Sam,it was an adorable relationship. Little did Sam know that it was like an initiation. 

Edgar and Sam always had fun together, they'd been on a few dates and shared more than a dozen kisses, so it wasn't all that surprising that Edgar asked Sam to come over.  The mood was light and fun and Edgar was always so much more relaxed at home.  " How the fuck did this happen?" Edgar asked with a laugh. They were standing in the kitchen with a mess of water around them. " I blame you."Sam laughed.  Edgar shrugged and took his flannel off, he wiped some of the water off of Sam's face.  The two of them were merely an inch apart and you could feel the heat between them. 

Doe brown eyes met ocean blue eyes and Sam wasn't sure who leaned in first, all he knew was that kissing Edgar was one of his favorite things to do. Sam wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, Edgar wrapped his arms around Sam's neck as they kissed. The blonde pressed his body against Sam's as they kissed, moving him back against the counter. Their kiss was heated and Sam was pretty sure they were about to go further, until Alan walked into the room.  " Woe." he said.

Sam pulled away and blushed. " Hey." he said. Edgar grinned at Sam, he couldn't be any cuter. " Hi." Alan said as he met his brother's eyes. "What are you doing? Other than trying to screw Sam where we eat." Alan arched a brow. Edgar just smiled innocently. " Nothing, we weren't going to-" " Right.. So your tongue down his throat wasn't headed there?" Alan mused.  Edgar arched a brow at his brother. " If i didn't know better,i'd say you sound jealous." The blonde said.

Alan eyed his brother. " I'm not." he lied. " Mhm." Edgar hummed.  Sam watched the brothers exchange, he was a little awkward. Edgar arched an eyebrow as he took Sam's hand, leading the brunette into the living room, Alan leaned against the wall as he watched the two of them. 

At this point, Edgar had Sam wrapped around his finger, there's nothing the brunette wouldn't do for the blonde. Edgar gently pushed Sam onto the couch before straddling him, Sam looked up at him biting his lower lip. " Eddie, i dunno about this with your brother here.." Sam said softly. Edgar carded his fingers through Sam's hair and gently tugged his hair. " Baby, don't worry about it." he whispered. Edgar brushed his lips against Sam's.  Sam melted into the blonde's touch, he didn't want to be that asshole that made someone feel like a third wheel. Edgar was rather convincing though.

All it took to calm Sam down was a make out session, Edgar sure delivered on that, he went all in.  It had been a surprise to Sam, the first time they french kissed and Edgar was really good at it. Edgar rested his forehead against Sam's with a small smile, he had been working with Sam for only a month and already he figured out what made the boy tick. Edgar could read Sam like a book, he knew when he needed to pull him aside for one on one conversation, he knew when he needed to distract Sam by flirting and so on. Edgar learned how to tease Sam and he used it all the time. 

" I just feel weird, if your brothers here, just hanging out and we're-" Sam was cut off by Edgar's lips. " Promise, he's fine." Edgar said softly. "And we're fine." he whispered.  Alan was in the kitchen, So Edgar could help Sam relax. Sam glanced toward where he had last seen Alan." Where'd he go?" Sam asked. Edgar gently turned Sam's attention back toward himself. " Sammy, doesn't matter where my brother is." he said softly. Sam met Edgars eyes and nodded slowly. " Yeah, okay." he mumbled. 

What Sam hadn't realized was that the blonde had groomed him, Edgar and Alan had liked Sam and maybe it was weird to everyone else, but they didn't seem to have a problem with sharing things, that extended to significant others.

Edgar nuzzled the brunette's nose before kissing him on the lips." Do you trust me?" he asked. Sam gave him a smile, Edgar could be really fuckin' cute when he wanted to. It was the polar opposite of the  Edgar you met at the comic book shop. " Yeah." Sam said softly as he put his hands on Edgar's hips. Edgar gave him a smile. " Sammy, i mean it, do you trust me?" he asked. Sam was completely smitten with the blonde. " ' Course i trust you Eddie." Sam said as he searched his face. Edgar smiled and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, he pulled back gently nipping Sam's lower lip before whispering. "Close your eyes." He said softly.  Sam shivered a little. " Why?' he asked." Just trust me." Edgar said softly as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair, he knew damn well Sam loved that. " Okay."Sam breathed out as he closed his eyes.

Edgar didn't move, he continued to run his fingers through Sam's hair as he motioned toward his brother with his right hand. Alan got the message and walked over to the couch, he looked at his brother nodding a little bit to their non-verbal conversation. 

Edgar moved slightly on Sam's lap giving Alan space to lean in, Edgar continued to card his fingers through Sam's hair as he watched. Alan hesitated at first before pressing a kiss to Sam's lips. Sam returned the kiss, he thought something was different. This didn't feel like one of Edgar's kisses, this was different. Somehow softer than Edgar's usual kisses and less dirty, Alan was gentle unlike his brother.  Their lips were equally soft though. Alan pressed another kiss to Sam's lips, this one a little more confident than the last and Sam returned it. When Alan pulled back Sam opened his eyes, he had a strong feeling it wasn't Edgar he was kissing, he knew the blondes lips, he knew how Edgar was, Edgar liked to nip and he liked to be rougher. There were time's he'd be sweet and gentle, however, Sam still knew there was a difference between the brothers. 

Edgar smiled, still playing with Sam's hair."How are ya feelin'?" Edgar asked softly. Sam looked at his boyfriend before looking at Alan and back to Edgar. " I just kissed your brother.."he trailed off. Edgar tilted his head, he glanced toward his brother before back to Sam. " You're pretty smart, huh?" Edgar asked. Sam shrugged a little. "How'd you guess?" Edgar asked. Sam furrowed his brow. " I know your lips Eddie, I know how you kiss and while both of you have surprisingly soft lips, i can tell the difference. " He looked between the two of them.

The blonde shifted on his boyfriends lap, moving a little closer." Here's the thing Sammy, we like you." Edgar said softly. Sam furrowed his brow. "I'd hope you do." he laughed softly. Edgar shook his head."No baby, i mean We, Alan and I both." Edgar said softly. Sam looked between the brothers curiously, Alan nodded as he sat beside them. 

"Okay.." Sam trailed off looking adorably confused, Edgar smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. " You're cute when you're confused." he said. " We want to know if you'll date us?" Edgar asked curiously. Sam looked at his boyfriend." I'm already dating you." he pointed out. Edgar nodded and ran a hand through Sam's hair. " Do you wanna date my brother?" he asked. Sam glanced toward Alan. " I kinda, feel like this is a trick question.." he trailed off.  Edgar shook his head." No tricks, Do you want to date Alan?" he asked. 

Sam looked at his boyfriend. "Like, at the same time as i'm with you?" he asked. Edgar nodded as he played with Sam's hair."Exactly."He confirmed. Sam looked at Alan curiously, he was just now realizing how cute Alan was. green eyes, brown hair, cute face. " How's that work? " Sam asked slowly, Both the brothers shared a little laugh. 

"Well, you date me." Edgar started. " And me." Alan added. " At the same time." They said in unison. Sam looked between them. " Like a thrupple?" Sam asked after a minute. The brothers nodded. " Exactly that, a thrupple. " Edgar said. "What do ya say Sammy?" the blonde asked. 

Sam was quiet for a moment. " Yeah.."He said with a nod." Yeah, okay." he agreed. Edgar kissed his boyfriend, Sam returned the kiss and then he was kissing new lips, Alan. Alan's lips. Okay. He would get used to this, he'd get this down soon enough. 

 


	2. Not So Innocent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan's only seen Sam's innocent side, he's not ready for that not so innocent side, but he ready or not, Sam would show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love,  
> Comment and Kudos appreciated!

Sam was sitting on the counter at the comic book shop, he was waiting for the boys to finish up, he had settled in with a new comic and some candies. The brunette turned the page in his comic as he went to pop a candy into his mouth, Edgar walked behind the counter, grabbing the candy from Sam's hand as he popped it into his own mouth. "Thanks babe!" he said with a smirk,Sam stared at him for a moment. "You're welcome." he grumbled before grabbing another candy for himself. 

Alan put a box on the counter and slid it across to his brother. " Are you being mean Edgar?" he asked. Edgar gasped. "me? Mean? I'd never." He said as he put his hands on Sam's thighs, pulling him toward the edge of the counter. "Right babe? I'm never mean." he gave a playful pout. Sam arched an eyebrow at him. " Right."he agreed. Edgar smiled and  leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "Mm" he hummed. " You taste like candy." he winked. Sam blushed. 

Between Edgar and Alan, Edgar was by far the most frisky frog brother. "Alan, You should taste Sammy." he mused.The dirty blonde loved getting a rise out of his boyfriend, he thought it was cute when Sam blushed and got all bashful. "You're adorable." he teased before grabbing the box of comics from the counter, he carried them into the back room.  Alan rolled his eyes at his brother, sometimes Edgar was a handful. Sam popped another candy in his mouth.

Alan stepped behind the counter and looked up at Sam. They shared a smile and Sam offered Alan a candy. "Want some?" he asked. Alan shrugged and took the offering. " Sure." He said.  Before actually taking the candy, Alan leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. Sam returned the kiss melting into it, Alan was gentle and sweet. The gentle lover and Sam was happy with that, he was starting to like Alan a lot more and for most people that'd raise issues, considering he's dating Edgar, however with the Frog brothers, that seemed to be their goal.

\---

Alan was watching Tv in the living room when Sam and Edgar walked downstairs, Edgar held Sam's hand as they went to sit on the couch. The blonde smirked a bit as his brother looked up at them. " Did ya have fun?"Alan asked. Edgar sat beside his brother." Always." he mused. Sam sat between the brothers, he shifted to lay against Alan.  " M' tired." Sam mumbled as he cuddled Alan. "You Should be, after that performance." he mused as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek, Sam blushed a bit as he looked toward Edgar.  " I'm gonna grab a drink." Edgar said as he got up to do just that, Sam gently grabbed his wrist." Get me one too?" he asked softly.  Edgar nodded and kissed Sam's hand." Got it." he went into the kitchen.

Sam moved to lay back on the couch, then, he reached toward Alan lazily." Cuddles?" he asked. Alan nodded as he moved to lay behind Sam on the couch, he wrapped his arm around Sam pulling him closer, Sam rolled onto his side and rested his head on Alan's chest.  Edgar returned with some water holding the bottle out to his boyfriend, Sam lazily reached up to take it." Thank you." he mumbled, Edgar nodded before taking a seat beside his boyfriend and his brother.

It didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep against Alan's chest, the brunette was always pretty tired after sex with Edgar. Alan ran his fingers through Sam's hair gently, he and Edgar watching some random movie on tv as Sam slept. Alan glanced down at Sam fondly, before looking toward his brother. " Do i even want to know what you did to him?" he asked. Edgar cocked an eyebrow before looking at his brother. " Depends, you wanna try it?" he asked with a little smirk. Alan rolled his eyes. " I feel like you're way too rough with him." he continued to play with Sam's hair.  " He doesn't complain." Edgar mused. " Trust me Al, if Sam didn't want it, then i'd stop." he said honestly. " I don't do anything he's not okay with." he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. 

Alan glanced down Sam again, Sam turned his head, cuddling one of the pillows, Alan furrowed his brow as he noticed Sam's neck. " Jesus Christ." he said softly. Sam had hickey's all along his neck, some disappearing under his shirt,Edgar couldn't help but smile at his own handy work.  " Edgar, What's with all the hickeys?" he asked. Edgar shrugged. " He was into it." he said simply. " Plus, i kinda like the fact everybody knows he's spoken for." he mused. Alan carefully moved Sam's  t-shirt, just enough to see where some of those hickey's were hiding.  

" Trust me, he's into it." Edgar said as he watched his brother." I think he gets a rush from people knowing he's getting laid." he mused. " Sammy's not as innocent as you think Al. " Edgar said with a shrug. " Probably because you corrupt him." Alan teased.  Edgar snorted. "I'd never." he let his brown eyes wander Sam's body. " I'm just exploring, anyway he'll let me." he said as he bit his lower lip. "mmph."  The blonde reached over to slip a hand up Sam's shirt, Alan swatted his brother's hand away." Hey!" Edgar pouted, Alan shook his head." Let him sleep Edgar. " He said firmly. " You owe him that much."  Edgar groaned. " He'd  be up for it." he laid back against his side of the couch. " I'm starting to wonder if you have an addiction."Alan mused. Edgar rolled his eyes. " I don't." he grumbled. " You sure? Cause you're constantly jumping Sam for sex." he pointed out.  Edgar gave his brother a look. " Like i said, he's not so innocent. You just haven't seen that side of him yet." 

Sam rolled over onto his side and hiked one leg up onto Alan's hip as he slept, he cuddled closer to the eldest Frog brother. Edgar smiled a little. " I should probably tell you, he moves a lot in his sleep and he's a blanket thief." Alan rubbed Sam's back gently he glanced toward Edgar." I'll remember that. " he mused. 

\-------

Sam had his arms wrapped around the eldest Frog brother, clinging to him, Alan was trying to work but Sam was being clingy.  " Edgar won't let me." Sam pouted. Alan ran a hand through his dark brown hair as he glanced around for his brother. " Of course not." he mumbled. Sam turned an unsuspecting Alan around and crowded him against the counter. " Allykinz." Sam cooed. Sam and his nicknames, Edgar was dubbed _Eddie_ and now Alan was _Allykinz_. " Sambo." Alan said, keeping a straight face, Sam gave Alan that adorable kicked puppy look and Alan ran his hand over his face. " Okay." he caved.  Sam's pout turned into an adorable smile."You'll be able to work, promise." Sam said as he pressed a deep kiss to his lips, Alan melted into the kiss. How bad could it be having Sam hang on him? He was just working the counter after all.  

Sam was mostly just cuddled up to Alan's side and Alan adjusted to working around the extra body, he was a little slower than usual but he managed. Edgar put a box of comics on the counter beside the two of them. " Ooh" Sam said as he leaned over to grab a comic off the top of the pile,Alan glanced toward him  with a small smile. Edgar was about to say something when a customer asked for help." I got it." he said looking at his brother and his boyfriend. Sam hummed as he thumbed through the comic, still cuddled up to Alan's side. 

Alan was finishing up with a customer when Sam dropped the comic he was reading. " Shit." he mumbled, disappearing under the counter. Once the customer was gone, Alan looked around confused. "Sam?" he was about to turn around to check the back room when he felt hands at the front of his jeans, his eyes widened. "Sam.." he said slowly.  Sam unbuttoned and tugged Alan's jeans down just enough for him to slip his hand down the front of Alan's jeans. This was exactly what Edgar had been talking about, Alan hadn't seen this side of Sam before. The side of Sam that was about to blow him, in the comic book store, with people around.  Alan wasn't sure how to handle that. 

Sam groped Alan through his boxers, he bit his lower lip before dipping his hand into Alan's boxers. Alan felt like moving would be a very bad idea, as would talking, or breathing. He felt like they'd get caught so easily. Sam didn't seem to care though, because he kept going, he pulled Alan's -now hard -length from his boxers. " Sam.." Alan tried. Sam was quiet and then his mouth was otherwise preoccupied with something else.  Alan clenched his hands into fists, there was no way he looked natural right now. " Fuck."He breathed out as he leaned against the counter, elbows rested on the counter top. Alan ran a hand through his hair, trying his hardest to make it seem like nothing was happening. 

The brunette was showing the eldest frog brother just how skilled his mouth was, Alan was having a hard time keeping it together. " Ah fuck." he mumbled against his hand to keep himself quiet. Sam hummed softly, causing Alan to slip up on keeping himself quiet. Edgar returned with an empty box, he had just finished putting some comics out. " So that's all done." he said as he put the box on the counter. Alan tried to seem as natural as possible. ' Yeah? " He breathed out. " That's good." He mumbled. Edgar nodded before glancing toward his brother. " It is." He said. " Hey, where's-" Alan cut his brother off with a moan." Oh fuck, Fuck." he bit his lower lip, Edgar cocked an eyebrow at his brother."The hells wrong with you?" The blonde asked. 

Alan didn't have the chance to answer because Sam not only got him to the edge, but he pushed him over it, Alan slammed a hand down on the counter as he came. " MMMMM fuckin' A. fuck me.." he moaned out. Luckily the store was empty aside from the three of them.  " Oh my god.." Edgar trailed off. " Sam .."  Sam took only a moment to pop up from behind the counter. " Yeah Eddie?" he asked innocently.  " Did you just fuckin' blow my brother?" He asked. Sam didn't say a word he just licked his lips before giving a little shrug. " You fuckin' did.." Edgar eyed him,Sam met his gaze before they both smiled. " You're fuckin' hot." Edgar said with a smirk, Sam wore that innocent smile even though Edgar knew he was anything but innocent.  "How ya holdin' up Al?" Edgar asked with this shit eating grin on his face. Alan had done up his jeans and seemed to come down from his high, he ran a hand through his hair, face still red. "Great." he breathed out. 

Edgar nodded with a smirk as he walked behind the counter, he pulled Sam into a hot, rough, full of tongue kiss. Sam let out a soft whimper when Edgar pulled back. " Later." he promised with a wink. " Later, kinky boy. " He teased, smacking Sam on the ass as he went into the back room.  Sam turned to watch him walk away before turning his attention toward a flustered Alan. " What the hell was that?" Alan asked. Sam grinned." A blow job Alan, it's called a blow job." he pinched the eldest frog brother's cheek, Alan swatted his hand." Do i even want to know how many times you and Edgar have done that?"  Sam opened his mouth to reply when Edgar stepped in." Probably not." He said with a wink at his brother as he grabbed the box he left behind. "But if you're wondering how he got that good, you're welcome." Edgar smirked. 

Alan looked between the two of them before shaking his head. " You're both unbelievable!" He mused. " Don't even pin it on me." Edgar said. " It was Sam's idea.."Edgar glanced toward his boyfriend. " In fact, he just sorta slipped under there and blew me, like he just did to you." He chuckled.  " I told you, Sammy's not so innocent." he said. " Right Sammy?" he asked. Sam just smiled and gave a playful wink." Guess you'll find out." He told his boyfriends. " Some of us have real work to do." Edgar teased them, he pressed a quick kiss to Sam's lips. " Mm' Babe, later we'll have fun." he promised. Sam nodded at his boyfriend's words. "Okay." he agreed. 

Alan carded his fingers through his hair before picking up the other box on the counter, Sam picked up the comic he had dropped and sat back to finish reading it while Alan got back to work.


End file.
